johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Lock Down
'Johnny Lock Down ' is the second part of 65th episode and the 130th episode over all. Summary Johnny needs a project for science fair at school. So Johnny has to get a meat-eating plant from his sisters' lab, but he can't because the girls banned him from the lab. So Johnny tries different attempts to get the plant. Plot Johnny needs a science project for the school science fair in a few hours so he and Dukey head up to the lab and find a Venus Flytrap but Susan and Mary come in and say he's banned from the lab because of all the damage he caused in the past few days in the lab. So they teleport Johnny and Dukey out ( teleporting them to Paris). Johnny tries to break into the lab a few times but fails each time. He tells his parents, but his sisters tell them he's just trying to steal the flytrap to avoid making his own project. Lila tells them to help him, saying that in the business the team work always wins but Hugh opposes, saying that Johnny should do the project himself, so Lila, Johnny and Dukey .vs. Hugh, Susan and Mary race to the lab with Hugh and Lila still complaining. First , Lila attempts to crack the code of the lab door (according to her, she read Susan and Mary's dairies so she knows all of their secrets) and get to the lab with Johnny and Dukey but they got threw out by the floor when Susan and Mary pulled a handle. after Lila and Johnny did some other attempts to break in, Lila lost it and tried to destroy the lab with a wrecking ball, but Johnny immediately stopped her by splashing water in her face to help her come into her senses. then Johnny explained his last plan : "to get the Venus out instead of breaking in" they cooked some BBQ in the yard and let its smell get into lab by a fan, while Hugh and Susan and Mary thought that they won , the Venus (that was hungry) followed the smell and got out of the window. Johnny and Dukey tied up the grill to the car and Lila drove it with Johnny to the science fair so the Venus will follow them trough there. when Johnny showed the Venus to Mr. Teacherman, he got amused but when Johnny ran out of meat to feed the Venus, it got angry and started to attack to the other people and destroy the fair, then it got out of school going for the town. right after that, Hugh, Susan and Mary got there by teleporting, the family apologized to each other and Hugh asked that how are they going to stop that Venus. scenes turned to Johnny and his family in a restaurant in Paris with Hugh saying that he kinda feels guilty for them not helping to catch the Venus and Susan and Mary saying that the Government will catch it instead "hey, it's what they paid to do!" and Johnny asking for more pastry puffs for Dukey, the episode ends with Dukey saying" I have such a cool and crazy family!" Quotes * Johnny: the Venus tried to look for more food around him: d-don't worry Mr. Teacherman! and now I'll show what would happen if the Venus ran out of food!" * (Venus roared and attacked the other students) * Johnny: it freaks out. Trivia *This episode has many similarities to "Johnny vs. Dukey". They are both some of the few episodes where Johnny's parents get into an argument. Also, the robots briefly seen in this episode were first seen in said episode. *Hugh does not seem to fear Lila in this episode, as he was obviously opposing her. *When Johnny and Dukey are transported to Paris for the second time, Zizrar the Mole King can be seen biking past them in french clothing. *Gil asks the girls out for a date, and he remembers their names, unlike other episodes. *There is evidence in this episode that Hugh secretly hates Johnny when he tries to intentionally make him fail. Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD